


性瘾 情药

by Huaqianzui



Category: Huaqianzui
Genre: M/M, 咒术回战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaqianzui/pseuds/Huaqianzui
Relationships: 夏五
Kudos: 26





	性瘾 情药

夏油杰至今也想不通，当初他为什么要脑抽，答应五条悟“来做爱吧，感觉很爽”的要求。

听着自己暗恋许久的对象在旁边喋喋不休的讲，

“听说站着做爱能进的更深，杰咱们下次要不要做”

和

“跳蛋好像能放到里面一起插进来好像你也能爽到，我们要不要买一个试试”

——的时候，他真的想跳起来捂住嘴叫他别说了。

自从他打开了五条悟“性爱”这道没有尽头的奇怪大门以后，对方就天天拉着他做，有时候他们拔除咒灵之后天色有点晚，他本想着拒绝结果还是被拉上了床。

五条悟实在是太强了，连性欲这方面都强的离谱，他有时候都怀疑悟要求的那些手段真的实施的话绝对会很伤身体。

这怎么说应该都不太正常吧。

“喂，杰，你在看什么，新的锁屏界面出了吗，”五条悟把玩着他的长发，拽的他头皮有点疼。

看他久久不回应，那人就把头探过来，他便伸出一个指头怼回去。然后对方又锲而不舍地蹭过来，两个人就开始了幼稚又脑残的「脑阔和手指」的拉锯战。

最终败方是「由于势单力薄而不敌敌人占地面积过大」的食指，然后夏油杰全然不顾游戏规则，又增加了一根中指！！！

他这边应付着，那边指挥着咒灵把五条悟新的快递截下来了，拆开一看，他呼吸一窒，快递单上赫然写着被七横八竖的胶带缠着的“贞操带”三个字。

这个蠢货，每天脑子里都在想什么黄色废料！！！

由于他截得太多了，于是就有了“快递深夜会离奇失踪”咒术高专排行榜前十的怪谈，他和悟之前拔除咒灵的时候还撞到过，说到底也是挺好笑的。

不过这个人实在是太恶劣了，要是他不制止，下次在床上做到一半的时候肯定会被突然掏出来的情趣用品吓得萎一半。

他关掉自己手机屏幕，一把推开好奇的毛茸茸的白毛脑袋，“没出，我在看新的卡牌游戏。”

如果他关的慢了，手机搜索栏那一条赫然写着“男友性欲太强怎么办”“做爱过度会不会伤身”“贞操带是什么用处”等等足以让他社会性死亡的问题。

感觉到在夏天明显的有点过头的迎面而来的热意，夏油杰头也没回，还以为五条悟还没玩腻手指和脑阔大战的游戏。

刚想再次推开，结果被扑了个满怀，没准备的情况下连人带桌子带椅子全部倒地，掉落一地的东西一片呻吟，仿佛在向夜蛾发送求助信号。

靠，失策了！

忍了很久的夜蛾差点把手里的粉笔掐断，但是九年义务教育告诉他不能这样做，要爱护公物。

于是他就把二人赶出去罚站了，一个班总共也就三个学生，两个人在外面罚站。

罚站也不安分的五条悟蹭着墙根也不好好站，他自己在那边像没骨头一样扭来扭去好半天。

夏油杰刚想让他别动了，然后就感到一个存在感不容忽视的重量压在了肩头，白色的毛发蹭的他特别痒，他不解五条悟为什么把全身的重量靠在自己身上。

然后发现这人就算是夏天，也好像有点热过头了，他扭过头来，略带关怀，“你生病了？”

五条悟撑着墙勉强站起来，“没有，你脑子坏掉了？老子怎么可能会生病？”

有一说一，五条悟感觉他这次真的玩大了，杰不管怎么都不肯和他玩那些玩具，不过他坚信只要他坚持不懈的寻找总会有夏油杰喜欢的。

所以当他听说有情药这种东西以后，理所应当的下单了。

其实夏油杰不知道的是，五条悟因为快递经常被他截走，所以干脆换了个地址寄，他有一部分快递是没能拦住的。

第一次用不知道怎么用的五条悟奉守着“实践第一”的原则——要自己用过了才能给夏油杰用。

他也没想过这种小玩意能有啥威力，理所当然的想着这种东西就应该是抹在下面的，结果发挥出了品牌制作方都没想到的强大效力。

所以他从刚才一上课开始就硬了，不过他有意识的藏着没被发现。

再说了这种情况，只要他和夏油杰坐在一起就很容易发生。

五条悟很容易硬，他形成的条件反射有段时间甚至导致听到夏油杰叫他名字，下面比他反应都快，都能立马敬礼。

所以他根本没怎么在意，没想到从刚才开始源源不断的痒意和麻意就顺着他抹了药的那个地方窜过来。

他挣扎了许久，还是受不了了，求救般的去揉夏油杰的裆。

夏油杰早就习惯了这个人想做的时候就非要来折腾自己，五条悟只要一摸他，就是“想做了”。

不过五条悟不经常这么干，一般都会先用言语挑衅他，或者最起码亲一会，黏黏糊糊的趴在他身上，让他硬的想直接操哭他，忍无可忍地先动手。

如果五条悟目标直接是“那里”，说明是真的很想做，连一点调戏他的耐心都没了，他也给足了面子地硬了。

思虑到五条悟和他的仅剩不多的名声，他停下五条悟的动作，“等下，别在这。”

五条悟也明白，于是忍了忍，没忍住。一把把夏油杰带到一个勉强在教室里看不到的死角，死死抱住夏油杰，黏黏糊糊的吻随之而来。

这个人湿漉漉的到处舔，还用鼻尖去撒娇地蹭。夏油杰被五条悟从嘴巴磨磨蹭蹭地亲到脖子，然后被叼住颈后的肉厮磨。

悟特别喜欢亲他的脖子，他说夏油杰的头发很香，每次亲脖子的时候都能闻的很清楚，因为悟喜欢，所以他用什么牌子的洗发水都是悟来决定的，虽然这人只会买些甜味的。

因为姿势的原因，两人的下体紧贴。五条悟大概是真的硬的快射了，夏油杰隔着裤子都能感觉到那个人的火热，阴茎一跳一跳的。可能已经射了。

碰都没碰，自己都那么嗨了。

夏油杰脑内天人交战，大概还是想再挣扎一下，于是轻轻用力，想把人推开，“怎么了，这都不能等？”

五条悟顿了一下，他又何尝没挣扎过，但是还是控制不住的模仿着性交的动作用下体去磨蹭夏油杰的那根。

五条悟真的管不了那么多，他刚在自己失控前一秒抱住了夏油杰，夏油杰的体温很低，不知道是不是常年吞食咒灵的关系，有时候低的不像正常人。

腺液透过裤子直接湿了一片，他有些神志不清地叫着，“杰…”

夏油杰也不是什么圣人，被他这么一搞硬的出水，还不能在教室门口直接提枪就上。

他伸手抵住五条悟的性器，透过裤子能感觉到里面估计已经乱七八糟了，虽然只是抵着，对方被碰了以后浑身一颤，直接要跪倒。

他没法，只得眼疾手快，像抱猫一样抱起五条悟，让对方的重量都落在自己身上。

“哼…呜…”夏油杰只来得及感受到大腿根被对方有点过火的动作撞得疼，被他抱住的五条没有预兆顶撞了几下就直接到达了高潮。

射过的欲望并没有像往常一样舒服，也没有软下去，更热烈的酥麻和痒从马眼刺激着神经到达大脑，直接炸裂开来。

本来还在不应期的阴茎被刺激着又颤颤巍巍立起来了，就那么杵着，上不去也下不来。

好痒，恨不得抠挖一下尿道口那个洞。

五条悟真的快要被欺负出眼泪来了，射了以后不但没有稍微好过一点，还更难受了。

他伸手去裤裆里按自己的性器，还想挠，虽然痒早盖过了疼，但是还是疼，“呜…杰…好痒，好难受”他此时此刻就像受伤的小兽一样，向夏油杰发出求救。

浅蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的盖了一层雾，让人心疼坏了。

夏油杰看他去那么折磨自己也吓坏了，忙问怎么了，哭什么。

五条悟摇摇头，说自己没哭，老子怎么可能哭。论夏油杰怎么问怎么都不说。

夏油杰直接放弃了把人从身上扒下来的企图，五条悟被把住了手腕就去蹭，去拱，去顶，怎么都不肯停下来。

好不容易等到下课铃了，不等夜蛾出教室，夏油杰立刻把上衣脱了盖住五条悟下面，抱着他就往空教室跑。

锁了体育室的门，夏油杰就直接把五条悟抵在了桌子上，五条悟也没管被磕的有点疼的后背和后脑勺，又黏黏糊糊地缠上来。

五条悟一直这么自慰，估计又射了几次，或许也没有，他也记不清了。

“怎么做，要我怎么做。”夏油杰急急忙忙的把人裤子扒下来查看情况，清液混杂着白浊，裤子早就湿到屁股后面，那根跟失禁了一样还在往外冒水。

五条悟头痛欲裂，脑子里嗡嗡作响，根本没听清楚，被突如起来的冷风刺激了一下，阴茎又颤颤巍巍地吐了点精液，根本不能算是射了，应该是淌出来的。

夏油杰试着握住那根撸了两下，酸，痛，麻和不能缓解的痒都迫使五条悟哭喊起来。

夏油杰没办法，情急之下低头含住了五条悟的那根，看到五条悟稍微好受一点了之后，舌尖抵着马眼不断地扫过和戳弄。

夏油杰给他舔，痒倒是缓解了点，酸痛感又侵袭上来，还有一股酸涩感。

五条悟在模糊间好不容易找回自己一点清明，最强的大脑瞬间理清了思路。

他知道自己好像想要解手，膀胱好像被麻痹了一样基本失去了它的作用，而夏油杰含正着他那根东西。

他开始用力推搡夏油杰的脑袋，一向听他话的夏油杰不知道为啥怎么都不肯起来。

其实夏油杰还以为他不太清醒，直到听到五条悟急促地喘道，“杰，快让开…要尿了…”，才匆匆避让。

因为激动，几滴重获天日的水珠基本上算是射出来的，堪堪略过夏油杰的脸庞。后续的好半天没法出来，基本上是一点一点地挤出来的，流了大概好一会。

五条悟从刚开始大脑就当机了，也不知道是被自己的身体反应震撼的，还是爽的，愣到结束了都没敢喘半口气。

夏油杰也没空管自己被打湿了的胸膛，就算像悟这样的人，他也没法保证耻度这么大的事不能摧毁他的心理防线。

一段死寂之后他率先反应过来，赶紧死死抱住悟，捂住眼睛不让他往下看，“你到底对自己干了什么啊，真是要疯了。”

夏油杰一边拍着背哄着，一边想要重新摸上那人的性器让他转移注意力，谁知道刚撸了两下就被人阻止了。

他抬眼看去，只能看到一个心虚的毛茸茸的后脑勺。

也不知道怎么的，就偏偏从五条悟装作镇定的语气里听到了一丝抖，“别碰了，疼。”

可能是真的有点疼，接下来的性爱五条悟都不再让他碰自己的性器。

对方还非要逞强，推开他，让他坐在椅子上，自己坐上来。五条悟的大腿根抖得不像样子，他坐上来的时候夏油杰突然想起来还没润滑。

于是，理所当然的，最多进去了一个龟头，就被卡住了。

五条悟，可能因为身体素质太好了，每次做爱都得润滑，不然就特别紧。

夏油杰疼的有点神志不清，双手在扶手上捏得咔咔作响，五条悟也疼，疼的他眼泪都出来了。

多亏他也坚持了一会，就一个腿软直接坐到底了。夏油杰疼得差点没直接把人推开。

那一瞬间，两个人好像都看到了宇宙的终结。

缓了好一会夏油杰才敢稍微动一动，他干脆拒绝了还想争夺主动权的五条悟，并告诉对方安分点。

他好不容易找回一点思路，一边舔舐着乳头等敏感点，让五条悟放松，一边用下面轻轻地抽插着。

好在可能情药到底是作用大，居然连后面都自己湿了，可能也是夏油杰的水。疼了一会，爽感就夹杂着痛感冲了进来，到最后只有源源不断的快感。

夏油杰看他适应了，被温柔乡裹着的阴茎实在太舒服了。也没再忍着动作，把他按回桌子，狠狠地入侵了。

夏油杰的力气其实真的很大，要不是他忍耐力好，做爱根本不会算得上是温柔的那一类型，每次顶撞都恨不得把两颗囊袋都一起塞进里面。

撞得五条悟晕晕乎乎的，他抓了半天没能找到什么依靠物。桌子上的东西被他扫下去好多，手因为太湿了也抓不住桌角。

“抱我，”他听夏油杰说道。

他手有点软，根本没力气做到“抱住”，但还没等他找到合适的位置扒住夏油杰的肉体，就被一股温暖而强大的力量摁到怀里了。

他紧了紧手，又一个猛撞，五条悟感觉自己要被顶飞了，于是他抓住了夏油杰的头发。

夏油杰也不恼，只是亲了亲他，按的更紧了。

这行性事进行的着实有点久，夏油杰的体力太好了，到后面情药的效用什么时候消失的五条悟都不知道，只是他真的要被撞散架了，屁股麻。他默默数着时间，祈祷着夏油杰能不能快点完事。

其实每次基本上都是他先调戏的，也是他想结束又结束不了的。

他松开了被他扯得乱七八糟的头发，深深吸了口水蜜桃味的洗发香精，是他喜欢的味道。

算了，谁叫他喜欢这个人呢。

只想和他，和夏油杰，这一个人做爱。

“喜欢你，最喜欢你了。”

夏油杰心跳顿时漏了半拍，本来以为硬到极限的性器又胀大了一圈，他给了一个湿热的吻，用更深入的顶弄来回应。

我也是。

“我也是。”

夏油杰射的时候才反应过来，五条悟已经累的睡着了。五条悟还是第一次做爱做到睡着了，看来这次是真的折腾的够呛。

所以等五条悟自己在宿舍迷迷糊糊醒来以后，再想去找那个情药，早已不知所踪了。


End file.
